


贵兔醉酒

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212





	贵兔醉酒

下雨了。雨夜总是令人多愁善感，人人不例外。如同过客坐在夜班车的靠窗边，胡思乱想。

王一博自视是一个将喜怒放在明面上的人，喜欢的他争取，不喜欢的拒绝，而非金钱能左右。

如同现在，他知道自己内心的真实是什么。偶尔他也嫌弃蓝湛的不爱说话，因为嘴笨差点错过了喜爱之人。

他信奉一句“喜欢就说出口，被拒绝没什么大不了的。”

横店闷热的雨夜，压抑得人透不过气来。

他喜欢极限的运动，刺激是21岁的主题，享受摩托车的极速体验。

遇见肖战后，他的生活、心，一切都被打乱了。

这个从社会里走出来的人，善于伪装，你摸不透他的心，他与所有人微笑，一张小兔子般无害的脸，没人能真正参透他是个怎样的人。

王一博知道自己栽了。一头陷入沼泽，你越想抽离却越被粘住。

“一博，开门啦！”肖战盈盈的笑声闯进他的耳朵，伴着敲门声。

因为接连大雨，晚上的夜戏和第二天的早戏都取消了。

“导演组聚餐，去吗？”肖战刚卸了妆，头发软趴趴的盖着额头，王一博一给他开门就笑盈盈地迎上去。

“嗯。”他知道，现在在身边的肖战是假的，是善于用笑容伪装内心的肖战。

同行的还有师姐和舅舅，以及一众工作人员。 众人为今明两天的休假而欢呼，点了一桌子菜和啤酒。

中途他去了个卫生间，回来后一个烧烤局变成了酒局。

大家被繁忙的工作压垮了，好不容易有光明正大的休息，喝点小酒上头，开始说起浑话。

肖战坐在最中间，被一群人包围着，脸红扑扑的，神色不机灵，一看就是醉了。

王一博回到位置上，与肖战刚好面对面。他没沾一滴酒，工作人员劝了几杯，看他不想喝也作罢了。

“来来来，肖攒哪，咱俩喝一杯！”导演拿着酒走到肖战边，热情地为他满上，“我们的魏无羡辛苦啦！”

肖战喝得晕乎乎的，配合着导演喝下肚，没察觉对面的人眼神不对。

“哎呦我的妈呀，回酒店了！”舅舅喝得酩酊大醉，冲进雨夜向酒店跑去，助理追也追不上。

大家纷纷离席，喝得烂醉的导演拉着副导演从金融危机说到中美贸易。

“一博，麻烦你把小战送回去了。”师姐没喝多少，嘱咐王一博随后跟着助理离席。

他的助理和肖战的助理都跟团在上海。

一桌的人只剩他们两个。

王一博走过去，浑身上下充满不爽，把肖战拽起来，“回酒店了！”

王一博生拽把肖战拽疼了，肖战不高兴地挣脱他：“你干嘛啦！疼！”

那双好看的眼睛怒瞪着王一博，王一博却噗呲笑了。

肖战喝醉了嘴到机灵：“笑毛啊！一博你是我弟弟，你得好好对我！比如，不能把我拽疼。”

王一博看着兔子发威，心情突然好了起来，他喜欢卸下伪装的这样真实的肖战。

可能是只浑身是刺的兔子，他也喜欢。

肖战走路并不稳，一颠一颠的，王一博给他打伞，他非要跑出去淋雨，然后湿了头发回来骂王一博：“王一博你什么时候把我当哥哥了？你看，我的头发都淋湿了！！”

“……”

肖战指责他不爱哥哥，跟小辣椒一样骂骂咧咧一路。

幸亏饭店离酒店就百二十米，不然肖战可能连王一博的衣服比他干都要骂上一通。

“破王一博，天天欺负我，不把我当哥哥，明明蓝湛对魏无羡好上天了！”

说这牛头不对马嘴的话时，王一博把他拖到了房间门口。

“卡。”他认真问醉兔。

“卡什么卡，我穷滴很，莫得卡。”肖战也不知为啥理直气壮，骄傲地抬头。

“神经病。”看来这死兔崽子是不会交出房卡了。

“王一博你骂我！你怎么可以骂我！你不尊重我……唔”

“唔～～～～嗯！”肖战瞪大双眼，酒醒了一小半，他捂嘴，简直不敢相信刚刚发生了什么，“王，王一博，你你你亲我！”

“吵。”王一博松唇，拿出自己的房卡，走到对面的房间，“呲溜”。

然后把醉兔子拖进自己房间。

他打开空调，衣服不是淋湿了就是被肖战以“凭什么王一博这么干净”为由给粘上自己衣服上的水。

肖战被他拖进房门后就傻愣在沙发上，不解地看着王一博脱衣服，然后又去浴室放水。

兔子看着眼前的春色不由得呆了：我的妈我的妈王一博有腹肌！还是八块的！我去还有人鱼线！

王一博不理他发愣的神情，“你先洗还是我先洗？”

肖战看着行走的春色向他走来，脑袋里装满了黄色废料：年轻人，就是不一样！

王一博嗅了一下，嫌弃地努努嘴，“臭死了，快去洗。”

肖战进了浴室没两分钟，踩到光滑的瓷砖，“啊呀”。

王一博还以为出什么大事了，冲进浴室。

肖战衣裤都没脱，人先滑倒了，到没嗑着哪儿，哎哟哎哟地叫疼。

王一博强忍着怒气，要不是他喜欢肖战，普通的朋友已经被他打死在原地。

他把兔子扶起来，坐在浴缸边边，上下看了看有没有嗑伤哪儿。发现是死兔子无病呻吟，白眼都快飞上天了。

“王一博～”兔子不好意思道。

“干嘛？”

“我喜欢你嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻。”

“……”

“我要！亲哭你！”也许是欲望作祟，也许是他身上有致命勾魂的气息，肖战站起来，把王一博按坐在浴缸边的平面上，双手捧着他的脑袋，想也不想就亲上去。

王一博没有防备，唇与唇就贴上了。肖战的嘴唇软软的，带着热气送进他的嘴里。见王一博没有反抗，肖战愈发大胆起来，他伸出了舌，撬开贝齿，去寻找他的朋友。

舌与舌交缠，气息紊乱。王一博回应着，缠上他的舌，触碰、交缠、回味……肖战喝了酒，又亲的毫无章法，差点就软在王一博怀里。

浴缸里的热水氤氲着白色的热气，一个酒精味的吻下来，肖战头昏脑胀，离开了王一博的唇，一屁股坐他的腿上。

王一博反客为主，托着他的头，攻池掠城，夺走肖战的气息、意识。

大手伸进肖战的衣服，触摸着柔软的腰肢，三两下把肖战剥得精光。裸兔陷在他的怀里，整个身体发烫，肥厚的臀部贴着他的大腿，光裸的肌肤相触，眼神里带了不解，“不……不洗澡吗？”

王一博把光兔子轻轻抱起，放进水里，肖战迷糊地望着他，又纯又欲的眼神看得王一博一下就起了反应。

我去。

被个男的搞起反应。

肖战丝毫不觉得自己光溜溜的需要害羞，他挤了沐浴露开始搓泡泡，把白白的泡沫涂在自己身上。王一博脱个下裤的时间，裸兔子给自己上了妆。

对着肖战纯洁的目光，王一博踏进浴缸不禁觉得自己禽兽不如、趁人之危，妈的。

浴缸倒是很大，洗个鸳鸯浴妥妥的。

兔子压根没料到自己马上就会被顺着倒着肏一顿，把手里的一团泡沫往王一博胸口涂。

“诶，好看诶！”

“真是，欠肏。”王一博抓过兔子，掐着腰，猛地亲上去。

肖战一时招架不住，嘴被他撬开，舌被勾走，他下意识推王一博的胸口，王一博揽着他腰的手更紧了。

“唔唔～啊唔～”，王一博不光亲，手不老实地揩起兔子油。

兔子涂了沐浴露身体滑溜，王一博用指尖掐着他的奶头，用力揉搓。

王一博我是一对A啊，你揉个毛线球！

偶尔大脑里正常的肖战回神，可惜兔入狼口，为时已晚。

欲火点燃，王一博一手扣牢他的腰，一手顺着乳头，滑过肚脐，握住肖战的命根。不出所料，硬挺。

肖战呼吸一下紧促起来，王一博手包裹住他的性器，上下套弄，示意他放松。

肖战放松下来，一阵过后就泄在王一博手里。

王一博掰开他的股缝，拧了两下屁股，直接插进他的肉穴。

肉壁紧紧夹着他的手，他慢慢抽动。肖战那里从未被侵犯过，对于手指的进入十分抗拒，兔爪在王一博的背上留下一道道抓痕。

要不是心疼他是个雏，他才忍着不换小兄弟插他。

肖战娇得不行，手指一进一出没几下就开始叫，突然戳到一块软肉，一阵酥麻，灭顶的快感袭来。

他大口大口地靠在王一博胸膛上喘息，王一博一鼓作气，插进去。

硕大的龟头挤进去，肉穴包裹着他的性器，爱液和浴缸里的水堵在穴道里，“啊～高涨～好满啊啊啊”

快感高于痛楚，肖战仰着头喘息，王一博一口啃在他肩颈上，下体开始抽动。

肉穴渐渐适应硕大的器物，潺潺地淌水，王一博亲亲兔子的耳垂，他躺下来，让肖战骑在他身上，用力地向上顶弄。

肖战娇喘着，失了力趴倒在王一博的肩头。一池的白色泡沫扬上空中，两个人紧紧交缠。

王一博射了两次后，体力差的肖战软绵绵的，一点也不会反抗了。

“你怎么身体这么好，都不会累吗？”

王一博没搭理他，拿下莲蓬头冲了冲，总算是洗完了。给肖战擦了擦身子，裹上浴巾丢出去。

“阿嚏！”被肏了两顿的肖战坐在马桶盖上，脚底下铺了防滑倒的浴巾，小脸红扑扑的，雪白的身子被捏得通红。

“一博，我冷！”肖战哑哑地喊他。王一博顾不得自己还没擦，赶紧出来，兔子晃着脚丫子，一脸虚弱。

他伸手从洗手台下拿出一件浴袍，像给三岁小孩穿衣服一样给肖战套上。“还冷吗？”

“不冷。”肖战讪笑，手脚并用挂在王一博身上，用嘴贴了贴王一博的嘴唇，汲取温暖，满意道：“你比较暖和，我要你！”

王一博下面果然是又抬头了，肖战啊肖战，你真的是不怕死啊。

这次换了一个姿势，肖战跟小姑娘一样，浑身没骨头，王一博好一会儿才把他抱上洗手台，得亏洗手台是落地的，他俩瞎折腾也没坏。

怕肖战着凉，没把他浴巾扒下来，肖战背靠镜子，坐着浴袍的衣襟，前身大敞着。

王一博寻到他唇下那颗如同春药般存在的痣，吮吸着那块肌肤。

热烈的吻，肖战觉得自己被四分五裂，每一瓣都享受着快感。红唇被吻得晶亮，津液顺着下巴流了下来。

“别咬，留痕。”兔子这点倒是清楚明白。

“那咬哪里？小奶子？”说着大手在他的奶上抓捏了一把，肖战惊叫出声。

“别～”

他低下头，啃咬他梅红的奶头，另一边用手揉捏，又硬又烫的性器抵住臀缝。龟头滑开缝隙，蹭了进去，被温热的小穴裹住，分泌的液体蹭在阴茎上，暖暖湿湿。

他握住肖战的脚踝，支在平台上，一手按着腰，一手送阴茎进入肉穴。洗手台的高度正好，他挺腰就能将肉棒送到小穴里抽插。

肖战被快感浸没了大脑，悦耳的呻吟在王一博耳朵里像春药一样刺激着他的神经。他的手掌伸进浴袍，摩挲着肖战的背。

交合的每一下在脑海里都那么清晰，穴肉含吞着肉棒，捅入时热切地欢迎，抽离时依依不舍地挽留。顶到一处软肉，肖战突然尖叫连连，“啊，别～别弄啊～那～”

王一博坏心地往那个点疯狂地戳着，肖战浪叫不停，眼前一片白光，纵身欲火，张着娇艳欲滴的红唇娇喘着，浑身颤抖地达到高潮。

他挺身耸动着，肖战不自觉夹紧了臀，稚嫩地叫出声。

“别夹那么紧，我还没射。”王一博惩罚一般狠狠地吮吸他的唇瓣，汩汩的爱液还没流出来就被肉棒堵了回去，他粗声喘气，插干无数次，把精液射给了昏昏沉沉的娇兔子。

肖战浑身乏力，王一博还没抽出来，他抱起肖战走向床，下体紧紧相连，走路间一进一出肖战又泄了半身。

一沾床肖战倒头就睡，也不管自己含着肿胀就进入梦乡。

————————

“王一博！你你你你你你昨天对我做了什么！！！”

“把你睡了。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊王一博！！你趁我之危！”

“吵死了，睡觉。”

————————

END_


End file.
